


Ouroboros: Love Bites

by bladespark



Series: Ouroboros: The Vampire Time Loop Trilogy [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Link and Dark's quest is far from complete.  In fact getting defeated by Ganondorf means they have to do the whole thing again. But since they've already been there and done that, they're more than happy to take a break, rest, relax, and try something *very* new and different together... (This is a sequel toOuroboros, please read that first.)





	Ouroboros: Love Bites

"So I guess it's time for one of us to kill the other of us and reset this damn loop, so you can get me out of the room again," said Dark.

I splashed my way over to the little patch of dry ground in the middle of the water temple room where I'd met Dark. If you could call his initial attempt to kill me "meeting." I leaned my back against the dead snag there, and Dark sat himself beside me. "After thinking you were dead for real, permanently, I'm not really eager to kill you again. I'm not really eager to die again either. Since time doesn't really mean anything anymore, I think I want to spend some time recovering. If you don't mind."

"Thrice, no!" said Dark. "I just figured that we should get on with getting the whole destiny thing out of the way."

I sighed, feeling a cloud hanging over me. I think some of it was the lingering shock of thinking I'd lost him, but some of it was at thinking about the future. "I'm not sure I'll ever get the 'destiny thing' out of the way. Even after Ganondorf is gone, there's still the issue of Zelda, and of Hyrule's future."

We both were silent as we considered that. At length Dark said, his voice a little hesitant, "Do you still mean what you said, about Zelda having to put up with me?"

"Absolutely," I replied firmly.

Dark rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm glad." 

I slid my arm around his waist and held him close to my side. He sighed softly, and I echoed it. We relaxed together for a long, moment. I felt the comfort of his presence slowly easing the cloud that hung over me. After a bit he lifted his head and nuzzled my ear. I sighed again, but it was a happier sigh. I quite liked it when he did that sort of thing. He made a little humming sound of amusement and nipped a bit harder. I gasped, a little shiver running through me. I could feel the sharpness of his fangs.

He seemed aware of the effect they had on me. His biting had once been a strange necessity, enjoyable only because I cared enough about Dark to want to help him. Even at the first, of course, there had been a kind of intimacy in it. Now, though, I found it thrilling beyond belief. Dark nipped my ear again, then began to nibble down the side of my neck. I turned more fully to him, putting both arms around him as he teased me with his fangs.

My breath quickened at the feel of them against my fragile skin, and I put one hand to the back of his head as if to urge him on. His hat came askew and then fell off, but neither of us cared. My own was on crooked and I'd no doubt lose it shortly. Dark bit again, hard enough to hurt, but not quite hard enough to break skin, and I made a sound that was half-moan, half whimper of need. I wanted him to bite down and taste my blood. I wanted it with an inexplicable desperation.

I knew he couldn't possibly _need_ my blood so soon, but it seemed he too wanted it anyway, for he suddenly ended his teasing and bit into me. I cried out softly, pain and pleasure both racing through me. My heart was pounding as he drank from me, once again taking my very life into him.

He didn't take much, just enough to get me thoroughly worked up by the time he lifted his head. He immediately kissed me, and I kissed back hotly, loving the hint of my own blood-copper and salt—in his mouth. Our hands were moving over each other, caressing and stroking. Soon mine slipped under his shirt to caress his warm skin directly. A moment later he was taking the shirt off, and I helped before moving to strip off my own.

We pressed together again, skin to skin, kissing with rising passion. He pressed me back onto the sandy ground, his weight atop me, and I could feel a hot hardness where his hips met mine. I knew he must feel much the same from me. Goddesses but I wanted him.

We'd gotten this far several times before as we'd adventured together. There had been times of rest between exploring the temples, when we'd explored each other instead. Neither of us had ever been willing to make the next obvious move, though. Yet now I finally decided I was tired of waiting, and I reached down my hand to grope between us, cupping the bulge I felt in his trousers.

I heard his breath catch, and then he let out a low moan. I stroked up and down the hard length of him, but that wasn't enough. I slipped my hand inside to touch him directly, feeling the hot skin, slightly slicked with sweat. He shuddered and moaned again. "Ah, Link..."

"Mmm. Yes."

He sat back suddenly, releasing me from beneath him, and after kicking off his boots, he began undoing his trousers. I looked up at him, feeling my cheeks flush. I hesitated over whether to strip off my own, but decided not to just yet. A little thrill of a different sort ran through me as I determined to see to his pleasure first. So I was the one now who suddenly kissed him hard and pressed him back to the ground. He gasped softly, and then again when my hand once more found his erection.

I stroked it slowly, squeezing it. It was both strange and familiar at the same time. I'd masturbated often enough that the feel of its hot hard length in my hand wasn't especially alien, yet this was Dark, not myself. He moaned as I slowly stroked him, and I considered simply continuing until I brought him to his peak with my hand, but I wanted to do more. I just didn't know what.

We were both completely virginal, after all, and neither of us had gotten much chance to learn about sex from others. The dreams where we'd grown up while sleeping had been entirely devoid of such things. Perhaps by design, perhaps simply because we'd been children. We weren't children any longer, though.

I considered the puzzle of pleasing Dark as my hand continued to stroke him, and we continued to exchange soft yet heated kisses. He nipped my ear again, distractingly, but that suddenly gave me an idea. Not that I was going to use my teeth, but my mouth, oh yes. That seemed like it would feel quite good indeed.

With a grin I sat back from him, but I didn't stop stroking him, and he didn't move to get up. He lay there on the ground, panting softly, looking up at me with dazed pleasure in his eyes. It was wonderful to see him like that, and to know that I'd brought him to that state. I'd bring him to an even better one soon.

At least if this worked as I thought it would. Feeling a little nervous, but also very eager, I lowered my head to Dark's cock and licked at the tip lightly. He let out a shuddering gasp that told me everything I needed to know about how good it felt. I swirled my tongue around it, and he moaned intensely. I attempted to take the tip into my mouth, to surround him with sensation. 

"Ah thrice, Link..."

I would have chuckled, but currently could not. So I merely took his cock a little deeper, and felt another rush of satisfaction as he moaned. His hands were digging into the ground beneath him, his head tipped back, and he moaned repeatedly. I returned my full attention to sucking at his cock, massaging it with my tongue and moving slightly back and forth on it. I could hear Dark's breathing coming faster and faster, his body tensed, and knew I wouldn't have to do much more to bring him to his peak.

Indeed a moment later a gush of thick, hot, slightly bitter fluid spurted into my mouth. I nearly choked. It seemed like there was far more of it than I'd ever seen when pleasuring myself. I managed to not pull back, though. I stayed as I was, letting it fill my mouth in spurt after spurt, as his cock twitched and pulsed. Finally it was done and I lifted my head, swallowing his seed.

A little had managed to escape, and as I sat back from him, grinning, I wiped it from the corner of my mouth. He lay still on the ground, looking completely dazed. I chuckled and looked down at him. "How was that?"

"Ah Goddesses. It was... I don't even have words. Better than anything I've ever felt."

"How delightful." My grin only grew broader. "I think in a moment I may ask you to return the favor."

"Yes, willingly." He sat up and licked his lips, his eyes going to where I still wore my trousers and boots. I shed the latter immediately, and began undoing the former. Dark reached out to help, pulling them down and taking my underthings with them, leaving me nude. I was still very much aroused, and he didn't wait an instant, he wrapped his hand eagerly around my cock and began stroking it. I lay back with a low groan, feeling pleasure rush through me. It had been very good to please him, but being pleasured by him was just as good.

It got immeasurably better when he bent his head and ran his tongue over my cock. I couldn't help but moan loudly at the sensation. He did it again and my hand found its way to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as I urged him to do more.

He did, lapping at me, swirling his tongue around my cock again and again, the wonderful, wet warmth of it caressing me repeatedly.

Then he took the tip of my cock into his mouth. I felt his warmth close around me and moaned once more. My hand pressed down on the back of his head, telling him without words what I wanted. He responded willingly, sliding down to take me deeper, but there was a sudden scrape of pain in that most sensitive place and I yelped. "Ah! Stop, stop!"

Dark pulled back instantly, looking worried. "Link? What is it?"

"Fangs are not good for this," I said, my voice rueful.

"Oh. Sorry." He flushed, looking suddenly embarrassed.

"Not your fault." I sat up, feeling frustrated. 

He scowled, the expression nearly as frustrated as I felt. "So now what?"

"Well, you can't return the favor precisely as I did, but I'm sure we can figure something out." I pondered. What other way might and man and man fit together? I knew how man and woman did, but he quite lacked the necessary entrance for me to be within him.

Or did he?

"Link?" He looked at me curiously, no doubt wondering what I was thinking about so intently.

"Are you willing to let me try something strange?" I asked.

"Of course," he said instantly.

I smiled and reached out to caress his cheek. "Be careful, you have no idea what you just agreed to!"

He captured my hand with his. "I trust you," he said softly. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh Dark." I leaned in and kissed him, deeply, tenderly. Then I looked over him and the little island where we sat. I went over and pulled out my bedroll and began unrolling it. "If we're going to do this, we might as well take a little effort to do it right," I said.

He looked at me curiously, obviously not having guessed what I had in mind. We could near read each other's minds sometimes, but not always. We were our own individuals, even if we'd once been one. Once the bedroll was spread out I gestured to it. "Here. Lie down on your stomach."

He blinked at me, puzzled, then his eyes widened slightly with sudden realization and he nodded then lay as I'd asked.

I sat beside him at first, and ran my hands over his back. He was a bit tense, which didn't surprise me, I would be in his place. But he relaxed a little and let out a soft sigh as I caressed him. My hands slid up and down his back for a time, until he let out another sigh and another measure of his tension. Then I let my hands slide down to his rear, where I squeezed him gently.

His breath came a little faster, but he seemed relaxed still, so I pulled his cheeks apart and let my fingers run between them, stopping at the little pucker there and rubbing it gently. I pressed a fingertip against it, testing its resistance, and my finger pushed in a moment later. He sucked in a breath.

"How does that feel?"

"Strange," he replied.

"Bad?"

He shook his head instantly. "No. Just...strange."

I ran my finger around, stretching him a little. There was some resistance, and I had another thought. I licked my other hand, coating my fingers in saliva, and switched hands, rubbing the slicked fingers against him. I was able to slip two and then a third into him easily. He let out a soft, indistinct sound. "Still good?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, a little breathlessly. "Please..." He swallowed. "I want you..."

"Not just my fingers, hmm?" I smiled.

"Yes. _Please._ "

"I won't keep you waiting, then," I said, and I moved to straddle him. My cock was still a little damp from when he'd been licking it, and I spread a little more spittle from my hand on it, then lined it up with him.

He held his breath as I pressed the tip against him and began to push slowly in. I sank deeper and deeper, and soon he let his breath out in long moan. "Ah Link... Goddesses..."

"Feels good, hmm?"

"Yesss..."

I was very glad, for it felt good for me too, a tight warmth around me that was even better than his mouth had been. I sank in to the hilt, and couldn't keep from moaning softly in pleasure as I came to rest fully within him. I pulled slowly, carefully back, then sank in again, with another moan. "Thrice, you feel amazing, Dark."

"Yes." He was completely caught up in it, I could tell. I felt like I could easily lose myself too in this wonderful thing, this incredibly intense joining. I began to move steadily back and forth, feeling him around me with each stroke. It was beyond amazing. I bent over him, nuzzling at the back of his neck, thrusting deeply, grinding my hips down at the end of each stroke now. He groaned and pushed back against me, and just like that I lost all control. I began thrusting harder, faster, taking him with reckless force. He cried out, and there was pain in it, but I knew that cry, knew that sound. It was the sound I made when he bit me, the sound of pain mixed with ecstasy. Only his cry was far more intense than mine had been, and I knew that both the pleasure and the pain must be far greater.

That only drove me to take him all the harder. I was claiming him as my own, seeking to mark him as mine with my seed. Hurting him was part of the pleasure of that, somehow; some primal, dominant urge working within me. I let out a low growl and bit him, at the join between neck and shoulder.

"Ah! G-goddesses, Link! Ah please...!" He was suddenly clenching down on me hard, his body tensed under me. I felt my own pleasure rising rapidly, and knew I was nearly at my peak.

"Yessss, Dark, my Dark... Aaah!" And then I was there, pleasure erupting through my whole being as my cock twitched and pumped within him. I thrust in hard one last time, shooting my seed deep inside, filling him with the thick heat of it. He shuddered under me, letting out a wordless cry as I emptied myself into him.

Then I was done, sliding down from that peak, and I found myself panting atop him, barely able to brace myself over him as the aftershocks of the utter bliss I'd known made me suddenly shaky. It was an amazing feeling, and I let out a long, blissful sigh. Dark did too, going completely limp beneath me. We stayed thus, lying together, my cock still within him, for some time.

Eventually it softened and began to slip free, and I rolled from him. He slid over on the bedroll, making just enough room for me to lie beside him. I did so, folding my arms around him with a contented sigh. He gave me a soft kiss and I returned it gently. "I love you," I whispered softly. "My Dark, my shadow. I cannot imagine living without you."

"My Link," he said, and he nuzzled against me, his own arms going tightly around me even as I held him tight as well. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, stick around, there's a third story nearly finished and ready to post. This little bit was just an X-rated coda to the first story, but the final installment will have both plot and porn.
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).)


End file.
